A Sign in the Stars
by Roses of the Storm
Summary: Capella Black has just entered Hogwarts. Now the world she knew will be forever gone and replaced by a world she never knew existed. Will contain slash. Rated T for language and adult themes.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. Neither does the plot or the characters. All that belongs to me is my OCs, plot, and tea-maker. If it all did belong to me then Sirius would not be dead, but instead would be screwing Remus every chance he got. Oh, and everyone else would be screwing each other too.

AN: This story is AU. However this only because one fact has been changed. While not all that happens in this story may have happened if this fact had been changed I like to think it would.

Regulus Black's fiancée Calypso goes into a trance and makes a prediction foretelling Regulus's death by the death eaters. In the book no one hears this prediction and Regulus dies. However in my story, Regulus comes into the room for the book he forgot and hears her prediction. As a result he goes to Dumbledore, seeking asylum for him and Calypso in return for identifying death eaters. Of the names he reveals, Peter Pettigrew is included. Pettigrew is questioned under Veritaserum and sent to Azkaban. The Potters are safe, so instead the Longbottoms are targeted. The same events that transpired in the book take place, except with the Longbottoms and Neville becomes the Boy Who Lived. He is sent to live with his grandmother, who doesn't tell him of the wizarding world until he is eleven. Consequently he is raised as a muggle.

Regulus marries Calypso and produces two children. A son, Procyon Ophiuchus Black, and a daughter, Capella Eridanus Black. He never reconciles with his brother, and he is still rather evil, despite turning informant for Dumbledore. Remember he only did it to save himself and Calypso. He inherits the Black family fortune and Number 12 Grimmauld Place. This story revolves around his daughter Capella, who is not a Mary Sue. Trust me. Oh, and Sirius and Remus were and continue to be in a serious relationship.

P.S. Procyon is a star in the constellation Canis Minor, which means smaller dog. Ophiuchus is a constellation meaning serpent holder. Capella is a star in the constellation Auriga, which means charioteer. Eridanus is a constellation, meaning river. The constellations their names are found in do not have anything to do with their characters and attitudes. I just chose the names that I liked the sound of.


	2. A New World

An average sized slender girl stared at the daunting train before her. Of course Procyon had described it to her many times before, but it was still a rather unnerving image. Not that you could tell from her face. She had long ago been trained to keep her feelings to herself, and never to display emotions unless you were using them to manipulate a situation, or person for that matter, to your advantage. With a look of polite indifference she boarded the train.

The young girl made her way through the aisle until she came upon the compartment containing Pansy Parkinson. She slid the door open and stepped inside gracefully.

"May I have a seat in your compartment?" she asked politely.

Pansy smiled in a slightly restrained manner and replied, "Of course you may Capella. How has your summer been?"

Capella smiled politely and seated herself across from Pansy and responded, "Lovely, How has yours been?"

Pansy continued to uphold her trained smile and said in a light detached voice "Lovely as well."

They continued to chat idly about proper subjects. Proper subjects being those that were not particularly personal and showed an intelligent interest in the others state of affairs. After a while Millicent Bullstrode and Daphne Greengrass joined the two girls. The four girls had known each other for most of their lives. They had been raised to be "friends" or at least act like friends. For as long as Capella could remember she had known that she had to maintain good relations with the other three, for they would be her room-mates in Slytherin, and a Slytherin with a grudge against you was not someone you wanted to share a room with.

Of course Capella had never really considered these girls to be her friends. She knew they were supposed to be, but from what she had gathered from books friendship was no what you shared with those who your parents insist you make polite conversation. In fact if she was to classify anyone as her friend she really only had two candidates. Her brother Procyon and Blaise Zabini.

Blaise, she had of course known since she was born too. He was from a rich pureblooded family so it was only natural. However, he was different from the other pureblooded children she had grown up with. The girls she had grown up with were much like her; cold, detached, and of course scheming. The boys she had been raised with were a bit more varied. First off there was Draco Malfoy. He was a perfect child in the eyes of the adults, always polite and with all the right morals. However, when he was alone with the children he acted as if he could boss the rest of them around, as if he was better than them! And if there was one thing Capella did not appreciate it was being looked down upon. Then you had Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. They were rather stupid and were born followers. She really had no problems with them, though their idiocy did tend to wear on ones nerves. And of course there was Theodore Nott. The boy was a mischief-maker and a definite pervert. At the last social gathering he had attempted to look up all the girls' robes and had asked them all if he could kiss them. That was most definitely improper, but then again so was beating up a boy, so she had had to refrain from doing so.

But Blaise, Blaise was different. She supposed it had to do with his upbringing. All the other boys she knew were the first-born males in their family. Blaise however, was not. He had a brother named Trent who was 5 years older than him. As a result his mother mostly raised Blaise. He was not drilled on proper etiquette as a child and he had not learned how to run a household or the art of politics. Trent would inherit the Zabini family name and estate. As a second child the best Blaise could hope for was to marry a rich girl with no siblings, or to receive a pension from his brother. Capella supposed that because mostly his mother raised Blaise he was different.

Blaise's mother was one of a kind. While in public she of course maintained a cool aristocratic image, but when left alone with her son she was a warm and loving mother. Capella often wondered if Blaise's mother had something against him. After all, it would do the boy no good to be kind and caring, would it?

Capella couldn't help but like Blaise though. She knew if she ever needed someone to talk to, he could be counted on to listen and help. Not like that actually mattered to Capella, after all she had no hopes and dreams. The greatest thing she could hope for was that she would not be forced into marriage with Vincent or Gregory. Of course she would prefer not to be married to Theodore either, though she supposed he would grow out of his immaturity. Draco, well Draco looked down on her, which definitely pissed her off. But the Malfoys were rich and prominent. There was also the fact that Draco's mother was Capella's father's cousin. While all purebloods were related, that was a little too close for comfort in Capella's opinion. However, she didn't think their parents held the same opinion.

She wouldn't mind being married to Blaise though. Cappella did not expect to marry for love, but she did care about Blaise. He was sweet, and definitely intelligent. And though if they were to marry, Blaise would love her in return, it would be the love of a friend or brother, not the love of a life partner. She would not blame Blaise for that, how could she? He was not capable of loving her in that way. After all he was gay.

He had come out to her at the beginning of the summer. While she had been taught that homosexuality was wrong, she thought about it for a while. Blaise was her friend. He was kind and intelligent, and overall everything a good pureblood should be. She didn't see why it should matter. So she kept Blaise's secret as well as his friendship. If she had to marry him, she would have no qualms.

Capella was jolted out of her thoughts as the train pulled up to Hogwarts. She smiled to herself. Here the rest of her life began.


	3. The Sorting

Capella looked up at the ceiling of the Great Hall. It displayed a cloudy night that appeared to foretell a storm. Every so often the clouds would move and reveal the stars. She searched the ceiling and was immediately able to spot her star. It was a family tradition to be named after stars, one of the ways you could identify a Black, besides the dark hair and clear blue eyes.

Capella wasn't nervous. Blacks don't get nervous. However, she was a little anxious. Of course she would be in Slytherin, there had never been a Black that wasn't. However, She was a little concerned over the placement of the Longbottom child. If he were to be placed in Gryffindor then he would surely end up on the side of light. Supporters of Dumbledore would surround him, and he would suppress any of the old death eaters. However, if he were to be placed in Slytherin, there would be a problem. If Longbottom went into Slytherin he would likely become the new dark lord, or at least help the old one rise to power again. Her family knew the dark lord wasn't dead. He was too powerful to be taken down by the backlash of a spell, even his own. He was merely out there bidding his time.

If Neville did go into Slytherin her family may be forced to flee. Her father had told her before she came to school about his betrayal. If the dark lord came back, he would not be forgiving of her father, or her family. Of course the other purebloods had forgiven them, but that was because most of the purebloods that were not in jail had taken similar paths. She expected Neville to go to Gryffindor though. He did bring the fall of the dark lord about after all.

The sorting was about to start, so she supposed she could just wait and see.

"Abbot, Hannah"

The girl took about a minute before the hat called out Hufflepuff. Capella snorted. Hufflepuffs were rather ditzy and too damn loyal for their own good. They were also extremely easy. Everyone knew that. There were probably two or three virgins in Hufflepuff in the fifth year and above.

"Black, Capella"

Capella straightened her back, held her head high, and stuck out her chin slightly as she made her way to the stool. As she sat down she caught her brother's eye. He gave an encouraging smile that she caught just before the hat covered her eyes.

"Well, well, well, another Black. Your brother came through two years ago, did he not? Yes, yes he did. Well, down to business. Let's see, hmmm very interesting. Oh my, well that's unexpected."

Capella was getting rather annoyed. It was a given that she would be in Slytherin, why didn't the dumb hat just do it! She voiced her opinion.

"If you don't mind, there are plenty of students waiting. Would you just place me in Slytherin!"

The hat huffed a bit and remarked, "Patience is a virtue dear, and we're almost done anyways. Aha, I see your following your relative's path"

Capella smirked. Of course she was following her relatives' path, the Blacks had been in Slytherin since Hogwarts was founded.

"Well then, it's GRYFFINDOR!"

Capella sat in shock. The only noise in the hall was the clapping of the few muggle-borns that didn't know of the Black's family history. Professor McGonagall gently removed the hat from her head. Capella slowly got up and turned to look at the hat. She exploded.

"What in bloody hell do you mean Gryffindor? I'm not a bloody Gryffindor, I'm a Slytherin! Slytherin, do you hear me! There hasn't been a Black that wasn't in Slytherin, since, well since forever!" she shrieked.

Professor McGonagall grabbed her arms which she had been flailing about and said softly, "My dear, the sorting hat doesn't make mistakes."

"I am not going to have a moldy old piece of fabric tell me what house I belong in! And you, you," she said pointing at the professor, "get your hands off of me! You have no right! I will not be placed in a house filled to the brim with filthy mudbloods!"

At that many of the students gasped. By now the entire hall was watching Capella. Some students were covering their mouths in amusement while others stared in shock and honestly, a little fear. Most of the pureblooded students were whispering amongst themselves or staring at Procyon, who eventually excused himself to the bathroom.

"That is enough Miss Black! You will follow me to my office immediately." she said harshly, "Professor Snape, will you please continue the ceremony?"

After the dark haired professor took the list of names from McGonagall she grabbed Capella's arm and dragged her out of the Great Hall. Her little "performance" was only overshadowed by the sorting of Neville Longbottom, who was placed into Gryffindor.

AN: Sorry, not the best work of my life. But in case you didn't catch it, the sorting hat said relative's path. Capella, however, could not hear punctuation, and believed that the hat said relatives', meaning her ancestors, father, and brother, etc. When the sorting hat says relative's, it means Sirius of course. However, Capella doesn't know about Sirius, as her father and mother never mention him since he was disowned. Please review! Flames are welcome too, though if you want to flame please don't tell me it sucked, tell me it sucked and why it sucked. Thank you!


End file.
